Erana Moonblossom
Overview Erana Moonblossom is a High Elven Bladesinger dedicated to her oaths. She is a wandering adventurer seeking vengence against the Gobliniod race for taking away her homeland and her family. Description Erana was a beautiful young elven maiden filled with the light of the elven people. The effects of the curse has caused her to become weak and almost hallow. Despite her beautiful appearence, her bitterness and rage reveals itself the second she opens her mouth. The youthful naiveté (she has yet to see her first century) and bitterness from the curse has led the elf to become a racist, foul-mouthed, shit-starter. Those that meet her usually find her abrasive, selfish and judgemental with a touch of inflated ego. Those that travel with her find those traits infuriating and it is only the fact that her brilliant intelliect has saved their lives on many occasions that she put up with her behavior. She wearins fine clothing and leathers at all times, crafted by her skilled hand. Personal Philosophy Erana follows only one law. Protect elven interests. Erana's natural elven goodness was snuffed out with the eradication of her home and family, and she finds no zeal in life. She searches endlessly to redeem her soul in the eyes of the elves. Even if that means throwing herself into death's embrace. History Erana was the youngest elf of her house to ever take the oath of the Bladesinger, her station, natural aptitude and the desperation of her people fighting a losing war all pushed her to become the hope of her people. It was said that her destiny was to bring light back to the Elven lands and free her people from the darkness of the Orcs. During one of the final battles against the overwhelming goblinoid forces. Erana was assigned to protect a group of elven priestess' as they were completeing final rites before leaving their home. She abandoned her post and sought out her twin brother to pull him out of the fight. All of the other elven warriors were slaughtered and the priestesses laid a terrible curse on Erana sapping her of her strength and natural elven light. Erana only survived the curse because of the strength of her twin brother. He vowed to make alliances and find heroes to reclaim his homelands. Erana and her twin brother rode east to search for old alliances to free their home. They came upon the town of Everwater, and their adventures began with routing a goblin menace threatening the town. Erana and her brother joined several other brave adventures to seek the mysteries of the abandoned elven ruins currently occupied by the nasty goblin filth. There they also encountered Orcs of the tribe of Krogar. The Orcs tribes were falling under the sway on an evil menace bent on securing the ancient elven ruins the goblins currently called home. The Heroes were victorious in relieving the town of their woes, and defeating the Minion of Dragoth, the evil behind it all, but at the cost of her dear brother, the noble Cavalier. Erana has taken his quest as her own and also swore an oath of vengeance on all goblinoids. The death of her brother hardened her and the curse is slowly taking it's toll. Erana risks falling and becomming a dark reflection of her former self, lost forever to the light of the elves. The Curse of the Fallen Moonblossom The curse that wracks Erana of her elven joy. Denying her any peace and fundementally weakening her Bladesinging abilities. Mechanically: -7 Strength, -1 Dexterity, -5 Constitution, plus several other negative Charisma baised effects. Special Items Semynulin's Decanter A magical silver decanter with two goblets. One goblet depects the moon, the other the sun. Once per day, any liquid poured out of the decanter and into the goblets, becomes a cure light wounds potion. Erana's Innocuious Hairpin Charm A fashionable ruby hairpin with mild magical protection within. Provides a +1 bonus to AC. Magic Staff Studying with the masters of the arcane, Erana has learned the secrets of creating a Magic Staff. Once completed her's will come in the form of a Bastard Sword. Each piece of the weapon is a potent magical focus ritually prepared to be attuned with the staff's creator. Erana currently has the Hilt and the Pommel assembled, she is on the lookout for what she will use for the blade and the cross-guard. Pommel Moonsphere - An ancient magical artifact of the elves tied to the moon. Hilt Wyld Heartwood - Magical Heartwood from the center of an ancient forest. Known Magic/Special Abilities Erana has spent time with several magical masters while studying in their vast libraries. Erana was able to create a few minor spells of her own to augment her magic to suit her tastes. Spells Most of Erana's spells augment her swordplay in some way. She also has a soft spot for minor illusions that can keep her out of the spotlight. Level 1 Spells Wind Slash Erana's Princely Panoply Protector Level 2 Spells Battle Insight Blood Tithe Erana's Inconspicuous Arrival Level 3 Spells Erana's Entropic Charm Erana's Magnificent Magically Self-Writing Ink Perfect Timing Blade Return Erana's Extravagant Escape Erana's Restful Woodland Watch Level 4 Spells Shocking Web Spell Burst Rain of Despair Relationships *Tairon Two-River - Erana has a rocky relationship with the Swashbuckler. She thinks him an incredibly skilled rogue and assassain, for a mongrel. *Dondarian, Champion of the Dwarves - Erana also has a rocky relationship with Dondarian, he doesn't approve of her ways. She thinks him a bit stuck up. *Lady Hepzibah Blackthorn - The Lady's insight into the realms of the living and dead, and her willingness to save Erana on multiple occasions has opened up the Bladesinger's view of the follower of the white lady. She trusts Lady Blackthorn's word and counsel. The two have started becomming friends. *Sir William the Peacemaker - Brash, jovial, friendly, but focused on the battlefield. He recognized her station immedieatly and acted accordingly. Thus she approves of the human paladin. Misc. Erana's brilliance has led her to become skilled in many trades and useful talents which include. *Dancing - Erana's skill on her feet has enchanted many a watcher. (Check 14) *Seamstress - An accomplished tailor, Erana crafts clothing for the group when she has time and motivation. (Check 14) *Leatherworker - Erana is a master leatherworker, there is very little she can't do with animal skin. (Check 19) Category:Characters